Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to image processing for an image that includes character areas represented by multiple kinds of data.
Description of the Related Art
Image data may include multiple kinds of data representing characters. For example, as a data structure representing an image, there is known a hybrid data structure including coded data representing a character and bitmap data representing a character.